While the best way to clean a record is to apply a good record cleanser to the grooved surface with a rag, because this method results in excessive handling and thus smudging, many devices have been suggested to hold and clean the record. As far as is known, all such devices still require excessive handling of the record after cleaning or are cumbersome to use or expensive to make. See, for instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,102, 073; 1,261,688; 2,938,732; 2,977,127 and 3,472,517. In all events, the record should not be cleaned while in position on a turntable as this method of cleaning records is abusive, especially to the highly sensitive equipment currently being used to play long-playing records.